Research Internships for Student Engagement in Environmental Health or RISE is a new R25 being submitted to the NIH Summer Research Experience Program. The central goal/aim of this program for short-term educational experiences for research is to connect and engage a diversity of undergraduate students with investigators involved in environmental health research at the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of public Health (JHBSPH). This research could range from studies at the molecular level up to population-based studies, including aspects of the social and built environments. Secondary goals include: 1) increasing the awareness of these students of the opportunities for research careers in the field of environmental health/public health; 2) increasing the number of students aware of these career opportunities by accepting students from a diverse spectrum of colleges and universities nationwide; and, 3) increasing the number of students that apply to graduate programs relevant to environmental health. An added goal would be that they would decide to enroll in programs offered at Johns Hopkins. RISE is designed as a 10-week summer research internship program for undergraduate students. While it is based in the Department of Environmental Health Sciences, the interns participate in all of the activities of the Diversity Summer Internship Program (DSIP) at JHBSPH. The majority of student's time (90%) will be spent in the laboratory interacting with faculty scientists, graduate students/postdoctoral fellows and technicians. For two hours a week the students attend the public health seminar, which includes scientific presentations by environmental health science faculty, as well as career planning activities. There is also a weekly environmental health /seminar journal club. The purpose of this weekly environmental health science seminar/journal club is to expose the interns to research in environmental health. In addition to the seminar and journal club, there are visits to core facility laboratories. At the end of the program, DSIP holds a final session at the Bloomberg School of Public Health where all summer interns at JHBSPH present a poster describing the research they have done during the summer. In addition, all interns at JHBSPH present their posters at a combined Johns Hopkins summer intern poster session which is held at the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine. Both interns and their mentors fill out a program evaluation survey.